


reunited

by treztine



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Established Relationship, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treztine/pseuds/treztine
Summary: Finally reunited, Alphinaud and the Warrior of Light slip away from a celebration after their victory at Holminster Switch and share a moment alone.
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Original Character(s), Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	reunited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nereidere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereidere/gifts).



It’d been a full year since Alphinaud last saw the night sky. A year and a moon and nearly a sennight at that, if he were to be exact. And he always was, especially in this case, given that it was also how long he’d gone without seeing the Warrior of Light.

None of it seemed to matter anymore—the sleepless nights, the waiting, the wondering when they would be reunited, if ever, if at all. The tension and the worry and every horrible thought that plagued Alphinaud in his long year alone evaporated beneath the inky blanket that unfurled overhead, dissipating to dust, much like the Warden slewn to achieve such peace.

The impact of Azura’s presence could already be felt, even in her short time rejoined with the Scions on the First. The stars overhead were evidence of that, as were the cheers of celebration that echoed throughout the Crystarium, and the relief Alphinaud felt spread through his entire being at having her pressed against his side once more.

As always, she was like the sun—which was an ironic comparison, perhaps, given her newly acquired title—and radiated a particular sort of warmth and cheer that made everyone around her brighten. She laughed through the night, and Alphinaud clung to every bright note of the sound he hadn't heard in so long. And Azura held on to him in turn, edging closer and ever closer with every drop of ale they shared with their comrades.

However, there was one thing that nagged Alphinaud in the very back of his thoughts among the pleasant buzzing of alcohol: it hardly seemed fair that the Warrior of Darkness remained unnamed, an unsung and unthanked hero masked by the night she plucked from the heavens. Perhaps it was what urged Alphinaud to pull Azura along with him, away from the warm glow of the Winding Stairs and the celebration held within. Though, the ale was likely to thank for that as well, at least in part.

“And where, exactly, are we going?”

Azura's arm looped around the crook of his own, and Alphinaud smiled. It reminded him of the many strolls they'd taken a world away, back on the Source where they belonged. That particular stroll was entwined with far more giggles from Azura than usual and a bit more stumbling of feet on both their parts. Alphinaud pondered the question for a moment when his mind allowed him a breath to peer past the murky haze of his thoughts. In truth, he didn't know how to answer.

“To get some air,” he replied, cheeks warm, and only growing warmer as Azura’s head lolled to the side to rest on his shoulder. He squared them and tried to stand an ilm taller. “It would hardly do for us to take ill after a night of carousing. There’s still much work to be done, after all,” he added, trying his damndest to sound pragmatic through the very slight slurring of his speech.

“Some air,” Azura repeated, weighing the words with a breath of amusement, as if she didn't quite believe him. Alphinaud saw her smile turn lopsided from the corner of his eye. “Or perhaps you wanted a moment alone with your champion.”

She squeezed his arm tighter and giggled through her teasing—such a lovely sound, like the chime of a bell. Alphinaud had to cover up the gasp that hit the back of his throat with a well-timed cough when the gentle warmth of Azura’s breath grazed his neck and his cheek. He wasn't sure if it was intentional on her part, but the heat that sputtered to life in his chest and sank all the way down to his gut was a reaction in earnest.

“Perhaps I did,” he stuttered in reply. A bit too quick, a bit huskier and more honest than intended.

If Azura noticed his eagerness, she didn't say so out loud. The low, lilting sound of a thoughtful hum particularly close to his ear spoke otherwise.

It was a relief when they came upon the alley, unassuming in the dark and hidden from the view of the winding walkways that made up the Crystarium. Alphinaud wasn't sure if he pulled Azura there or she pushed him in, but he supposed it didn't truly matter either way. All that existed, suddenly, was the cold press of stones against his back and the blazing warmth of Azura’s lips against his own.

It certainly wasn't their first kiss since they reunited, but it still managed to knock the air from Alphinaud’s lungs. The faint scent of Azura’s perfume, the sweetness of the balm that painted her lips—the very same that would likely stain his own, as it usually did. Not that he ever minded, despite his usual fussing and embarrassment when he forgot to wipe it away from the corners of his mouth. The silly string of scattered thoughts pushed the breath of a laugh past his lips, which urged Azura to chase it back to its source, as if she wished to taste the sound ere it left his lungs.

Her tongue was soft against his and her dainty fangs sharp as she nibbled at his bottom lip. Alphinaud was so lost in it, in the way her hands dug into the wool of his cloak and the way their bodies were so perfectly flush, sliding together like two pieces of a puzzle that finally let him feel whole again. He whined a bit—just barely, but just enough that Azura heard him. She answered with a faint little moan that he devoured, which turned to a hot coal in his belly that made him keenly aware of his need.

Azura pulled back. They shared a sharp breath between them that cleared Alphinaud’s drunken head just enough to remind him of something very important: despite being hidden away in the darkness of the alley, they were still very much in public.

“Perhaps—”

Alphinaud couldn’t finish his suggestion that they retreat to somewhere more private, and he would never get a chance to. When Azura smiled at him, all eagerness and playful cheer, he swallowed the words and forgot them in an instant, especially after her head ducked down to press a wet kiss against his neck.

“I’ve missed you,” Azura sighed against his pulse among a succession of feather-light kisses, sounding honest and just a bit sad. But Alphinaud felt her lips twitch into a smile as her hand grazed his waist and slid downward, devilish despite her tone. “It seems like you’ve missed me as well,” she whispered against his ear.

Alphinaud couldn't stop his gasp that time. He melted beneath Azura’s touch with a shudder, thrusting into her palm while she traced the outline of his hardness through his trousers.

“I—”

He wasn't sure what he wanted to say. To agree, to protest, to beg, perhaps. All he knew for certain was that a keen sort of embarrassment crept up his spine and settled on the very tips of his ears among the warmth of the ale. Oh, how he hated to be flustered. He tried to clear his throat, to regain some scrap of dignity, but only managed to whine again when Azura continued to stroke his length with teasing gentleness.

Alphinaud rolled his head to the side under another barrage of kisses to his neck, nearly forgone and defeated already. His eyes blinked through the darkness of the alley only to spot a shadow—one which, to his great relief, belonged to a wooden crate and not some lurid ogler. The tactician within him jolted to life at the sight. The level-headed diplomat, instead, reminded him of the absurdity of it all, though that voice of rationality was quickly quelled.

His usual veneer of propriety peeled away, crumbling beneath the weight of Alphinaud’s wants. He grabbed Azura by the hips and urged her to the side, back a step, then another, until she was seated atop the crate. His mind caught up with his actions only when he fell to his knees before her and he realized, finally, why it was often called _liquid courage_.

“It hardly seems fair that the efforts of the Warrior of Darkness go unrewarded,” Alphinaud said, stumbling over the words just a bit. “I wish to thank her for all she's done.” He gazed up at Azura, at his beloved Warrior, and rode that wave of courage. It was the truth, after all, and the reason why he’d pulled her away from the party. He wanted it so badly—to lavish her in such attention. “If it would please her, that is,” he was quick to add, feeling unsure despite how he wet his lips in anticipation.

“Oh—”

It was Azura’s turn to stutter. She stared down at him, the luminescent glow of her eyes rivaling that of the Tower that shone somewhere behind them, ever present and azure. Her cheeks were flushed, her usually narrow pupils blown wide—all answers enough before she discerned his meaning. A smile graced her rosy lips and set Alphinaud’s heart aflutter.

“It _would_ please her,” Azura whispered her reply. She shifted forward on the crate, biting her bottom lip with a single little fang as she lifted the front of her skirt.

The sight of lacy smallclothes—in public, no less—nearly knocked Alphinaud backwards. He was glad that his face was reddened and warmed by the ale already to mask at least some of his sudden shyness. But, it was impossible to hide beneath Azura’s perceptive stare. Alphinaud was rewarded with a giggle for his reaction, which made his cheeks burn more, but also managed to bolster his boldness.

His hands slid up the backs of Azura’s calves, slowly, appreciating the silken texture of her stockings beneath the pads of his fingers. When he reached her knees he urged them apart with his palms, let his hands creep up her thighs, and his thumbs dip down to graze the sensitive insides of her legs. And he watched her all the while as she watched him in turn, her gaze warm, her smile urging him onward.

“I really have missed you,” Alphinaud murmured, pausing to rest his cheek on Azura’s thigh. He pressed a kiss to her skin, just above the band of her stocking. “So very, very much,” he added, and his voice strained a bit under the hushed sincerity of the words. Then he shed the last bit of his hesitation and kissed her again, that time through her smalls, lingering there to let the warmth of his breath spill across her.

“Alphinaud,” Azura breathed out his name, half a gasp and half a whisper.

Gods, it was so good to hear it spoken again, to hear himself be addressed by his beloved in so needy a way. Alphinaud nudged the scant bit of lace before him aside and set to work, if only to hear it said out loud again and again.

Azura was already quite wet. He tasted the evidence of her eagerness as his tongue slid against her lips in that first cautious swipe, one that pulled a muted gasp from her somewhere overhead. His hands trembled a bit, both in exhilaration and nervousness in knowing that they could be caught at any moment, but steadied himself by gripping Azura’s hips and pressing onward still. No, he would not stop until she was left trembling and undone, just as she deserved.

Alphinaud was a bit less graceful than he would have liked, perhaps a bit too quick as well. But he couldn't help himself, having been denied this pleasure for so long. He traced slick folds gently, still a bit shy, sating his own hunger along with Azura’s need. It was another bit of irony, he realized—to be called a sinner in this world when his tongue spoke so reverent a prayer to their savior. He nearly let out a little laugh while he worked Azura open stroke by stroke, but a muffled moan came from them both instead when he pressed inside her just so.

Alphinaud chanced a glance upwards upon hearing Azura. She could hardly be considered a quiet lover—which in truth, he adored. Though in that particular moment, Alphinaud was glad that she quieted herself enough to not alert the entirety of the Crystarium guard. Azura clapped a hand over her mouth and her manicured nails shimmered beneath the moonlight, twinkling like little stars in the dark as she sang his praises into her palm. Her eyes had been closed but they fluttered open then to gaze down at him.

He tore his eyes from Azura’s, unable to withstand the intensity of the look she wore, so fervent and desperate. He focused instead on the task at hand, shifting his attention upward to where it was needed most. When Azura’s hips canted forward against his mouth, Alphinaud knew his aim was true. His lips were clumsy and his mind still a haze, but he still remembered just where to focus to make his beloved sing beneath his touch. As his teeth grazed her clit—gently, but with just enough pressure—Azura let out a gasp that sent a thrill of satisfaction through Alphinaud.

“There,” she murmured into her palm, just loud enough for him to hear. “Right there.”

If the breathy words of encouragement weren't enough, the way Azura's hips rolled against each drag of Alphinaud's tongue surely was. He pressed harder, growing more confident by the second. He only faltered when he felt Azura's hand graze the top of his head.

Her fingers carded through his hair until her nails scraped against his scalp. They weren’t so sharp but he felt the gentle sting against his skin as she gripped him and held him close, holding on for dear life. There was a gentleness to it, and an affectionate sort of familiarity that made Alphinaud’s pulse flutter. Then her thumb brushed against his ear and his heart truly started that time, enough so that he could nearly taste its thrum in his throat among the sweetness of Azura that coated his mouth.

She knew how much it affected him—surely, she must have, as she traced the outline of his ear with a delicate finger and stopped to brush against the edge of his earring. Barely touching, a teasing little gesture that could make Alphinaud go mad. A shiver crept up each notch of his spine and ended in a moan that sank into Azura’s skin.

It was then that Alphinaud remembered how painfully hard he was, straining against the confinement of his trousers. And there was a carnal urge in the back of his mind, lustful and hungry, one that whispered to him how incredible it would be to sink every ilm of himself into Azura, right then and there.

Alphinaud scolded himself for his crudeness. It was improper and impolite and a whole host of other things that made shame burn within him. The embarrassment he felt sting his ears was soothed away by Azura’s fingers, but the thoughts still lingered along with the temptation to touch himself and relieve the ache. Instead of caving in to that desire, Alphinaud occupied his hand by sliding two of his fingers into Azura, both at once.

His distraction was a worthy endeavor, if the way she gasped again was any indication. Azura gripped his hair tighter, tugged him closer, pushed herself against his tongue. Alphinaud matched her frantic pace and met her every desperate movement, thrusting his fingers in and out, into the softness of her, the very place he wished he could be buried in.

“Alphinaud—”

There was his name again, spoken a bit louder than before. He could almost come undone just from hearing it alone and groaned softly in response, knowing Azura was close. He could taste it on her and feel it in the way her thighs trembled around him. His tongue circled the most sensitive nerves and he reached deep to curl his fingers into that particular spot he knew would make the Warrior see stars, much like the ones that twinkled overhead, drawn forth by her own hand.

Azura shuddered. Alphinaud lapped at her, slowing his pace to a standstill only after she unraveled before him, breathing deep and trembling. He withdrew his fingers when she gave one last sigh of satisfaction and leaned back to admire her for a few moments, softened in her afterglow. Shyness crept in again, but he smiled through it and wiped the evidence of their tryst away on the back of his glove.

“I pray that was worthy enough thanks, Warrior of Darkness,” he said, feeling a bit breathless after such boldness.

“Gods above,” Azura laughed, sounding breathless herself. “It certainly was.”

Alphinaud ignored the uncomfortable soreness of his knees as he stood and offered a hand to Azura, who accepted it with a smile. He was unsure what to say next or how to proceed with the night after what he'd just done, but didn't have to fret for long before Azura took charge.

Alphinaud found himself pressed against the wall once more, with Azura's hands at his hips and her lips on his. Perhaps to muffle his gasp of surprise, or taste herself on him, or both. Either way, he melted beneath it and into her grasp.

“You've gotten braver since I've seen you last,” Azura whispered into the kiss. “Bolder too.” It sounded teasing, but her bright eyes fluttered open and crinkled with genuine affection.

“It has been a long year. I've had to adapt,” Alphinaud replied.

It sounded more forlorn than intended. But it was the truth, and the ghost of his year spent alone nipped at his heels again to set a chill of sadness up his spine. Azura gave a thoughtful little hum at that and, to Alphinaud’s surprise, dropped to her knees before him.

“Azura?” he asked and could do little to stop his voice from cracking when she began to undo the closures of his trousers.

“The Warrior of Darkness would be nothing without her master tactician,” Azura said matter-of-factly, as if she stated the most obvious thing in the world.

Alphinaud let out a hiss through his clenched teeth when the chilled night air licked at his waist and hips. He was finally free of his confines and still painfully hard, much to his embarrassment. Azura smiled up at him, looking just a bit devious. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on the delicate skin of his hip bone, then several more, each slow and soft and leaving a faint trail of red imprints from her lips that marked him.

“He deserves to be thanked as well,” Azura added after a moment and paused, looking up at him through her thick lashes, waiting for permission to continue.

Alphinaud stared down at his beloved, mouth agape, still reeling over the suddenness of it all. He wanted to protest, to say she needn't trouble herself so. But in truth, it sent a thrill through him to see the Warrior there—a woman of such power and strength—knelt before him. The need that curled tightly within him usually hidden beneath layers long stripped away had nowhere left to hide.

“Far be it from me to stop you,” he replied, unable to hold his bare honesty back.

Azura was pleased by his response, it seemed, as her fingers quickly fluttered up his leg and across his thigh to take him in hand. Alphinaud’s head rolled back against the stones at the first stroke and his eyes pressed closed at the ones that soon followed, a slow rhythm that had him fully hard and aching in mere moments. Azura’s warm breaths were his only warning before her mouth was on him.

She was cautious, just as he had been with her. The first tentative licks were gentle, experimental, as if she tried to piece together from memory how he liked to be touched. And when her lips wrapped around his head, Alphinaud remembered very keenly how long it'd been since he felt her touch.

Azura’s mouth was wet and warm and inviting, soft as velvet and just as deft as he remembered. She took him in ilm by ilm, breath by breath, traveling down his length with agonizing slowness before she pulled back nearly all the way, exposing him to the cold again. Alphinaud could hardly contain the moan he felt bubble up from within him and had to muffle it into his palm as Azura’s mouth slid back down onto his cock, again and again.

His teeth sank into the leather of his halfgloves and his free hand curled against the wall, desperate for something to anchor him. To be in such a state—exposed in an alley with the city’s champion pleasuring him on her knees—nearly drove Alphinaud mad. The thought of it alone was almost enough to send him over the edge, if not for the fact that Azura’s tongue chased him steadily to his release.

Alphinaud shut his eyes tighter. He couldn't look at her, no matter how badly he wanted to. It would be too much, too improper to see how she looked at that moment. But he felt her; the pressure of her lips and each spark on his nerves. She dragged her tongue along him and paused at the tip to tease him with a too-soft lick and the gentlest press of her dainty fangs. He felt her sigh at the muffled sound he made, though it was more likely meant to be a laugh that still trembled around him.

At that, the last shred of Alphinaud’s control was torn from his grasp. With a tentative and shaky hand he reached out and let his wanting fingers tangle into Azura’s hair. It was so soft, always tied up to keep the long, golden strands out of her face. Her pace faltered just so at his touch, perhaps out of surprise, but continued with renewed vigor after another soft hum of what sounded like approval. Her nails dug into his hips and she gripped him, taking him faster.

Alphinaud was nearly there already. His lust-addled mind could no longer stand being in the dark, and so he opened his eyes just a sliver. Just enough to see Azura’s head bob up and down, her gold lashes pressed against flushed cheeks, her red-tinted lips on his cock. The sight made something within Alphinaud snap. He gripped Azura’s hair tighter and thrust himself forward into her mouth to meet her, guiding her rhythm with his hips and his hand.

When Azura’s eyes opened to look at him, her gaze as clouded by desire as his own mind, Alphinaud knew he was undone. His release came without pretense, shaking him to his very core and spilling across Azura’s awaiting tongue in hot waves that felt intense enough to drown him.

Azura rode it out til the last drop was spent and only then did she pull back. The absence of her mouth left him feeling cold but her hand offered him relief, stroking until each last spark of pleasure fizzled away and Alphinaud was left trembling and panting, much like the Warrior herself had been. His only regret, as he sighed in his afterglow, was that he came so quickly. He would’ve liked to savor the moment for longer, but supposed it couldn't be helped. A year apart proved to be too much for his endurance.

Alphinaud looked down at Azura, mouth agape behind his palm, unsure again what to say—a common theme for the evening, and so unlike his usual self who always knew just what words to choose. He chalked it up to the ale yet again, though it was more of a ghost at that point that had long faded from his veins.

Azura smiled up at him, her mouth slick and lips swollen. She licked them, her hunger sated. Alphinaud felt his heart leap to his throat at the sight, but managed to regain his composure for long enough to sort out his trousers. By the time he was presentable again, Azura stood before him.

“You look exhausted,” she said, her voice hoarse, but just as sweet as ever. “We should get you to bed, I think.”

“Really?” Alphinaud had to clear his throat after the question cracked his voice. He preened a bit, straightening his cloak and tunic, as if that would tuck his renewed embarrassment away. “That's what you're going to say, after all of that?”

Azura laughed and looped her arm around the crook of his again, just as she had earlier in the night. She pulled him along with her and out of the alley, back into the glow of the Crystarium. Like the last half bell or so was just a little detour in their quest to get fresh air.

“Of course,” she chided him gently, and her voice dipped to a whisper before she continued. “We can't do much more than that without being someplace more private, after all.”

It took Alphinaud a moment for the words to click into place. When they did, he swore he felt himself redden ear to ear and felt a flicker of warmth reignite within his belly. Azura would be the death of him, he swore. But, after glancing at her sidelong through the strands of his fringe and seeing her outlined in starlight, he decided he didn't mind so much. There were far less pleasant ways to go, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> my part of a trade with a friend, and a rare opportunity to write alphinaud! hope you enjoyed. :3


End file.
